Scarlett Fever
Scarlett Fever is the tenth episode of Total Drama Pahkitew Island. It is the one hundred and seventeenth episode of Total Drama, overall. Synopsis Pahkitew Island malfunctions and Scarlett is behind the curtain. In light of the revelation of Pahkitew Island being 90% artificially robotic, Scarlett has hijacked the island's control room and is now planning on destroying everyone on the island, to further her plan to take over the world. The emergency challenge of the week (or day) is to take down Scarlett and save everyone's butts. Meanwhile, Max has chosen the dark side, and intends to take over the world, by Scarlett's side, not knowing that she's just going to ditch him as soon as she doesn't need him anymore. Plot The episode picks up from where the previous one left off, the island being revealed to be artificial and all its mechanical parts continuing to go haywire. The remaining contestants demand to know what's going on. Chris continues to pretend to not have any clue and that everything is functioning normally. When several trees pop out and retract behind him, he gives in and confesses the truth. He explains that Pahkitew Island is artificial, complete with robotic animals. He is unfazed by the chaos and denies there is anything wrong. A monitor then appears out of the ground and signals that the island will self-destruct in one hour. Chris announces the new challenge, for the contestants to travel to the control room and cancel the self-destruct sequence. He shows a display depicting the location of the control room, which Scarlett excitedly snatches. In the confessional, she states how Chris has "handed her the key to the island," and starts laughing evilly. Chris explains that there are three possible entrances, so they will each be divided into three teams of two. Jasmine and Shawn form a team, as well as Max and Scarlett, which leaves Sky, to her dismay, with Sugar. Jasmine and Shawn head towards an entrance hidden in a lake. Along the way, they have to dodge many obstacles, such as mountain formations bursting out of the ground or flame streams. When they finally reach the lake, Shawn sees sharks and becomes hesitant, however Jasmine reassures him that she knows, based on a technique she once saw on TV, that she needs to punch them in the nose. Shawn reluctantly follows Jasmine into the lake, where they come across the entrance hatch sealed with a wheel. As Jasmine loosens the wheel, a shark approaches and, just like she said, she punches it in the nose and knocks it back. Contrary to her belief, her tactic is not very reliable, as the shark immediately swims back. Shawn wets himself in fear, and the smell repulses the shark so much that it swims away. The two finally enter through the hatch, and enter a metal corridor. Chris then appears on a monitor hanging on the wall. He states to his delight that he will be able to salvage footage for an episode, which angers Jasmine. He also explains that the corridors are patrolled by robotic animals, and that Jasmine and Shawn must maneuver through an assortment of motion detecting lasers. If they fail to do so, security protocol will be triggered all over the island. Jasmine and Shawn initially both skillfully weave through the motion sensors, but they get distracted by each other and kiss. No longer evading the lasers, they get set off, causing the island's defenses to send several robotic animals to attack them. The two of them flee in the opposite direction, only to discover a mechanical door closing shut. Shawn and Jasmine slide under the door, however Jasmine notices that she dropped her hat. She reaches under the door to retrieve it, but one of the robot animals' heads manages to bite onto it. As Jasmine pulls her hat out, Shawn alerts her of the robotic head attached to her hat, which she replies by punching it away. Sugar and Sky journey towards their designated entrance. They discover some holes in the ground, and assume they lead inside the island. Trees continuously rise and fall from the holes, halting their progress. Both girls attempt to jump down a hole, but end up getting stuck. Scarlett and Max have also made it to their entrance point, which is supposed to be a rock. To their frustration, they discover there are countless identical looking rocks scattered in the area. As Max begins to pester Scarlett, she suggests he ask the rocks which one of them is the real one. Max loves the idea, telling Scarlett she isn't "completely useless." He begins to demand the rocks direct them in the right path, but when he kicks a rock it slips open and reveals the secret opening, to which he falls down. Scarlett grins smugly and states that perhaps Max isn't completely useless either before jumping down. Back to Sky and Sugar, the girls finally manage to descend down the hole after being pushed up by a tree, then riding it down. In the cavern underground, they notice a room full of gears and wheels which cause the trees to rise and descend. Sugar sees a bird's nest in one of the trees and eats the eggs, burping a live bird out of her mouth. Chris then appears on the screen and gives them updates about the situation, including how Shawn and Jasmine set off security measures and caused robotic animals to roam the halls. A door opens and a seemingly adorable cat comes through. Both Sky and Sugar become focused on its harmless appearance, but Chris warns them in time for the cat to open up its mouth and shoot a flame. Given the choice between the cat-bot and the gear chamber, Sky and Sugar choose the latter option. They continuously run and pause to avoid getting crushed by the constantly moving gears. Max and Scarlett are the last to reach the island's interior, but land closest to the control room. Chris congratulates them but also informs them that the door is sealed by a keypad which is set to give an electrical shock each time an incorrect combination is inputted. Unfortunately for them, the combination is kept inside the control room. Max tries a few combinations and gets shocked repeatedly, even putting in one he has already entered. Scarlett watches in satisfaction and encourages him to keep on trying, knowing that given enough attempts, the panel would eventually short out. Her deduction is correct and she is granted access to the control room. Scarlett approaches the computer and it greets her as "Chris McLean." Scarlett undergoes a change in nature, proclaiming that the island is now hers, and laughs evilly. Max approaches, unaware of Scarlett's and believes she is going to pass on the control to him. However, she turns around and takes off her glasses while letting her hair down, revealing a much scarier-looking Scarlett. Although Max is initially not phased, simply stating she "looks different," he quickly becomes terrified as Scarlett picks him up and declares who is in front of him is her "real" self. Max is then shown huddling in the confessional sucking his thumb. She then sends Scuba Bear to get rid of Max, who pulls off its exo-skin and reveals itself to be a robot. Scarlett gets into contact with Chris, who is also surprised by Scarlett's change in appearance. She proceeds to threaten him by telling him she has control of the island and will let it explode if he does not give her the million dollars. Chris doesn't comply and feels she is bluffing, but when Scarlett fires several of the tree rockets at his helicopter, he begins to think otherwise. Although Chris is scared now, he still refuses to hand over the money, telling Scarlett the other contestants will arrive soon. Scarlett is unconcerned, having already planned for this. Just at that moment, Shawn and Jasmine walk along a hallway in time to see Sugar and Sky fall from a hatch in the roof. All are happy to be reunited, especially Sugar who is unable to contain her excitement, eagerly telling Jasmine of the adventures they just had. Right on queue, Scarlett delivers a message to the contestants, informing them that Chris lied. She tricks them into going to another room, under the guise that it is the true location to shut off the self-destruct sequence. The contestants arrive only to find it filled with hundreds of robots that look identical to Chris. Scarlett remotely shuts the door and gives one final taunt that they are all going to die before signing off. The Chris robots activate and trundle towards the contestants with their arms outstretched while chanting "Total Drama." All of the contestants huddle together in fear while awaiting their demise, with Jasmine commenting it is just like a horde of zombies. Hearing the word "zombie" sends Shawn into a combat mindset, and he fearlessly charges forward and massacres all of the Chris robots, to everyone's surprise. Jasmine then accepts in the confessional that she needs to stop complaining about her boyfriend's phobia. Scuba Bear then shows up, but Shawn throws one of the robot legs and it lodges into Scuba Bear's head and it explodes, to which Jasmine sighs at. Chris finally decides to contact the contestants and isn't happy about what Shawn did to his "Promo Bots." He explains that Scarlett has gone rogue and tells them what she has planned, and that he still refuses to accept her terms. The contestants make their way to the control room, where Sky attempts to reason with Scarlett, however the latter shows up on the monitor and informs them of their impending demise due to Chris's continual refusal. Sky then devises a plan to trick her into opening the door. Scarlett sees a message that is seemingly Chris accepting her terms. Satisfied that she has won, Scarlett opens it only to be shocked in discovering it is actually Max holding one of the destroyed Promo Bots. He gloats that he tricked her and that he is more evil, but this only infuriates Scarlett, who nearly attacks him in anger. Max is saved by Sugar, who tackles Scarlett to the ground and ties her up using her own hair. Despite this minor victory, the danger has not yet subsided as the countdown to the island's self-destruction continues with only seconds left on the timer. Sky frantically tries to shut it down, until Jasmine suggests pressing "Ctrl-Alt-Delete," which proves to be the correct strategy. Chris, who wants to say goodbye before they die, shows up and is shocked to find out they defeated Scarlett. Max progresses to taunt Chris in saying his ugly looks helped them out for once, holding up a severed robot head, only for him to get electrocuted again. Despite the self-destruct being averted, Scarlett's tampering still is shown to have major alterations, leaving one side of the island on fire while the other half is frozen solid. At the elimination ceremony, Chris states a change in the usual process. Instead of handing marshmallows to those who are safe, he proceeds to pelt them at Scarlett's face, who is tied up and ready to be fired in the Cannon of Shame. Max proclaims that with Scarlett eliminated, he is now the "one true evil" and he will take over from where Scarlett left off. Chris has had enough of evil and orders Chef to snatch up Max and shove him in the Cannon as well, to Scarlett's dismay, to the point where she is begging Chris to put anyone but Max in the cannon with her. Chris then fires the two off together before signing off the episode. Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes